lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultramarcus
| current_champion= Western States Heritage Championship | brandsize=70px | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel | born= | height=5 ft. 10 in. | height-m=2.06 | weight=250 lbs. | weight-kg=143.3 | hometown = Toronto, Ontario | music = "Kick Some Ass" by Stroke 9 | affiliation = The Illuminati | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = XWO | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Powerhouse | finisher = "Canadian Destroyer" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Inferno 11.1 (October 2007) | record = 12-10-1 | winpct=55 | wins=12 | losses=10 | accomplishments = |abilities= | championships= | retired = }} Ultramarcus, formerly known by his real name Marcus Dodd, is a professional e-wrestler currently competing with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Inferno brand. He is a member of The Illuminati under the direction of D. Hammond Samuels. Early life Born in the 1960’s, Dodd was diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of 20, acquired from second hand smoke from his mother's cigarettes. As he lay dying in a hospital bed, a man named Agimoto came to him and offered him an apple, saying a bit would give him a chance at immortality. Deciding that it no longer mattered if the apple was safe to eat or not, Marcus bit into it and made a miraculous recovery, his body entirely cancer free. The man in the hospital later turned out to be Agimoto, one of the warriors on behalf of The Tree Of Light, an organization created to worship and do the bidding of a tree bearing the fruit of immortality. Some cultures know this as The Holy Grail, or the Fountain of Youth. He became an agent for "The Order of The Tree of Light", a secret society of immortals who shaped the course of history. Eventually, Dodd detoured from Agimoto's ideals, and decided that the world should have a chance to shape its own destiny. He chopped down the tree and killed each and every one of its agents in one of the bloodiest battles the earth has ever seen. Agimoto was apparently killed, and the tree was chopped down and set aflame. Marcus became mortal once again, and found his way to XWO haunted by the memories of his past. Eventually Marcus met Ellie Franklin, a terminally ill child with whom he formed a close bond. In the climax of the "Ellie Saga" (Inferno’s 14.2 through 14.4), it was revealed that Ellie was the daughter of Agimoto, who was now building a new "Order of the Tree of Light". Career XWO Ultramarcus fist appeard in XWO, and was one of the founding members of the organization. He won the XWO Intercontinental Championship, then won the XWO World Heavyweight Championship during its first pay-per-view event, XWOmania. Ultramarcus lost and regained both titles over the course of his XWO career. Out of character, Ultramarcus took over as head writer of XWO for two months, and wrote three shows each week, four on weeks with a pay-per-view. Under this schedule, Ultramarcus burned out and left XWO, dropping the title in his final match. Months later, under the coaxing of friend Andy Savana, Ultramarcus tried out for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) was quickly signed. Lords of Pain Wrestling Debut Ultramarcus signed with LPW and was assigned to its Inferno brand along with fellow newcomers, Eddie B. and Thomas Slidell, in a Triple Threat match at , with Slidell winning the match after pinning Eddie. During the next months, Ultramarcus would come to blame Eddie for his loss, attacking him once after a match. The two faced off during the pre-show of Dead Reckoning, where Ultramarcus defeated Eddie in a Steel Cage match, escaping the cage after a Canadian Destroyer. Heroic Future Next, Ultramarcus was paired with Jaetyn Knightwash as Heroic Future. The two went on to defeat another newly formed team, The Next Ones, consisting of Marcus' old foes, Eddie B and Thomas Slidell. At Inferno 12.2, Heroic Future along with the MWA defeated The Next Ones and Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa). At Inferno 12.3, Ultramarcus, on a team captained by Sheepster, along with RaTo, Mass Chaos, and Retribution, defeated D. Hammond Samuels, Ken Ryans, Thomas Slidell, Styxx and Peter Saint. In this match, Ultramarcus and RaTo were the last two men standing from Team Sheepster, With Ultramarcus pinning the opposing Captain, D. Hammond Samuels, and RaTo eliminated Styxx, Slidell and Ryans, with Peter Saint walking out of the match. In his Altered Reality debut, at Altered Reality 4, as one of the co-captains of team Rookie, along with tag partner Jaetyn Knightwash, Eddie B, and Sean Jensen, the team defeated the team from Insanity, lead by longtime online friend Andy Savanna, Big B Brown, Savage, and veteran Jeff Watson. Ultramarcus would co--lead his team to victory, and eliminated Savage, but was eventually eliminated by Jeff Watson. At LPW Homecoming Ultramarcus and Jaetyn Knightwash had the honor of facing the Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic) in Magics last LPW match. Magic pinned Jaetyn Knightwash after a moonsault off an anounce table which had been raised six feet off the ground. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Canadian Destroyer'' **''The Art of War'' (Kokina Clutch Sleeper Hold) **''U-F-U'' (F-U) **''Ultra-Sharpshooter'' (Sharpshooter) *'Favorite moves' **Running STO **Lionsault **Boston Crab **Crossface **Running Clothesline **Running Spear **Kick to Gut **DDT **Fameasser **Powerbomb **Atomic Drop **Superkick **Ankle Lock **STF-U **Bulldog Suplex **Flying Shoulderblock **Sitout Hiptoss **Side Spinout Release Slam **Five Knuckle Shuffle **Cactus Clothesline **RVD Kick from top of turnbuckle **Sliced Bread #2 **Moonsault *'Theme music' **''"Kick Some Ass"'' by Stroke 9 Championships and accomplishments *'ECF' **ECF North American Championship *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Apex 25 ranked him #13 in August 2009 *'XWO' **XWO World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **XWO Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **XWO X-Division Championship (2 times) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask